Lo nuestro es historia
by guuuutzzii
Summary: Dos personas chocan mientras andan por las calles de Nueva York. ¿Va a ser ella aceptar la invitación para un café a cambio de su perdón?


**CAPITULO 1: CONEXIÓN**

Una mañana fría de Enero, Vincent Keller, un gran empresario multimillonario, ex-soldado del Ejército donde luchó en Afganistán después de alistarse por la muerte de sus hermanos en el 9/11, caminaba por las calles de Nueva York en busca de un edificio en venta para comprar y crear una gran empresa allí. Mientras andaba por esas calles llenas de gente tropezó con una chica que corría y se chocó con el. Ella cayó en el suelo de culo y miró a Vincent, un hombre bien plantado, guapo y bien vestido, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella con una sonrisa tímida bajando la mirada por lo avergonzada que se sentía agarró su mano y se levantó.

"Lo siento" dijeron los dos a la vez.

"No, es culpa mía yo no miraba por donde andaba, discúlpame usted por favor" Dijo Vincent mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Sí, claro, perdonado está usted caballero, perdona presentarme, soy Chandler, Catherine Chandler", dijo Catherine.

"Hola Sra. Chandler, encantado de conocerle, yo soy Keller, Vincent Keller" respondió el con una gran sonrisa y saludándola con la mano. "¿Podría invitarle a un café a cambio de su perdón?" dijo Vincent con todos sus buenos modales.

"Por supuesto Sr. Keller" dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Los dos se fueron a un Starbucks, mientras iban de camino iban hablando sobre su vida, sus altibajos y sus desengaños hasta que llegaron al sitio. Después de haber tomado el café y hablar sobre ellos dos y sus vidas, ellos tenían trabajo y no podían perder más tiempo pero ellos habían dejado una conversación a medias así que se pusieron de acuerdo para quedar dentro de dos días, Miércoles a las 10. Vincent le dio su tarjeta a Cat y apuntó su número de móvil para que pudieran hablar y enviarse mensajes por si se sentían solos ya qué a los dos les había pasado lo mismo, sus parejas les engañaban con otra persona.

Vincent, buscaba pero no buscaba un nuevo edificio, solo podía pensar en Cat. Esa chica maravillosa con la que tomó un café. Ojos verdes, labios rosas carnosos y una perfecta nariz y unas perfectas y definidas siluetas, con una sonrisa Colgate, sólo podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago, nunca había sentido esto por alguien en menos de un día y en toda su vida, sentía una conexión y una atracción tan fuerte. Solo quería hablar con ella.

Catherine llegó a su ático, cansada de un duro día de trabajo aunque no por esa razón no pensaba en Vincent. Algo de él le creó una rara sensación en el estómago que nunca antes había experimentado y sin duda tenía muchas ganas de que llegará el miércoles, pero aun faltaban dos largos díaas. Ella decidió coger su móvil y marcar el número que le dio Vincent. Tenía la duda de lo llamo o no lo llamo, le molesto o no… Pero sin pensarlo, le llamó.

"¿Diga?" Una voz masculina y grave sonó a través del teléfono. Ella le reconoció, era Vincent y con un suspiró, ella respondió:

Hola, Sr. Keller soy Catherine

Hola Señorita Chandler, por favor llámeme Vincent o Vin como todo el mundo lo hace.

Claro, Vin, usted puede llamarme Catherine o Cat, como todo el mundo, también.

Por supuesto Catherine, ¿Puede ayudarla?

Si, bueno, en realidad solo llamaba para saber que tal está y como le fue el día.

Oh, realmente agotado, y usted, ¿Catherine?

Bien, realmente bien después de poder hablar con alguien y muy cansada también.

Oh, bueno pues entonces dejaré que descanse. Tenga dulces sueños Catherine, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches, un beso.

Igualmente Vincent, otro beso para ti. –Catherine colgó el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, al igual que al otro lado de línea Vincent estaba delirando. Catherine la había llamado y él sabía por qué… Ellos habían conectado.

MARTES, 22:00h.

Vincent estaba en un restaurante de clase, vestido muy elegante y mirando su reloj cada 3 minutos. Él estaba impaciente y nervioso cuando de repente le vio. Llevaba un vestido corto que le llegaba por encima de las rodilla, de color negro que acentuaba todas sus curvas, el escote de pico y la espalda totalmente descubierta, con un collar sencillo con un pequeño diamante y con unos zapatos altos te tacón de color negro pero brillante a conjunto del vestido. Ella era hermosa, con esos ojos verdes donde podía perderse todo el tiempo. Vincent podía sentir que ella estaba nerviosa y que el latido de su corazón iba sincronizado con el de él.

Hola –Dijo Cat con un suspiro de alivio pero nervioso.

Waw, estas… Estas hermosa.

Gra… Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal –Sonrió ella tímidamente y sonrojándose.

Me gusta cuando haces eso. –Dijo Vincent sonrojado, también.

Ellos dos cenaron en ese restaurante lujoso, estaban todo el tiempo hablando y sonriendo nerviosamente y aún se preguntaban como habían llegado hasta allí. Pues Vincent era un hombre seguro y que luchaba por lo que quería. Cat era una mujer fuerte, no necesitaba a ningún hombre en su vida para afrontar los obstáculos, no obstante apareció Vincent. Algo le dijo que ya no podría separarse y que ella, aunque solo hacía 36 horas que se conocían, no podría estar sin él.

Después de la cena Vin le dijo a Cat que tenía una sorpresa para ella. En el mismo restaurante, Cat cogida del brazo de Vin, un camarero les llevó hacia fuera y una vez en ese hermoso jardín lleno de flores Vin cogió una rosa roja y se la dio a Cat. Ella estaba que explotaba de felicidad. Cuando una música lenta y suave empezó a sonar.

Me concedes este baile ¿Señorita Chandler?

Por supuesto, Señor Keller.

Vincent con su mano izquierda, cojió a Cat por la curva de su espalda y la trajó hacia sí, y Cat con su mano la acomodó en su brazo, en esos grandes bíceps. Con la mano que les quedaba libre se cojieron y empezaron a bailar el ritmo de la música. Catherine apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Vin y él bajó su cabeza de manera que su nariz quedaba encima de su oreja y el podía sentir su olor dulce. Ellos dos bailaban bajo la luz de la luna. Pecho a pecho, corazón con corazón. Cat subió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, el observaba cada movimiento, cada respiro, cada parpadeo hasta que el suave i lentamente se iba acercando a ella i finalmente le besó en la mejilla. Cat esperaba un beso, tocar sus labios y saborear el sabor de sus besos pero Vincent era un hombre y no un tipo cualquiera. El no quería ir rápido y quería que esto durará, valiera la pena y… fuera especial. Pero a Cat le gustaba él y su manera de hacer. Ella sabía que valía la pena esperar. Así que sacó una gran sonrisa mientras el calor corría por sus venas y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a casa. –Dijo Vincent, acompañando a Cat a una limusina que él había alquilado a propósito. Los dos entraron y lucían como Brad y Angelina. Llegaron delante del edificio de Cat. Vincent bajó de la limu y abrió la puerta a Cat ayundadole con el brazo a salir.

Hemos llegado, nos vemos mañana mi flor. –Dijo Vincent con dulzura.

Claro, mañana a las 10. Te echaré de menos. –Dijo Cat.

Buenas noches, Catherine… -Le dijo con una voz dulce y susurrándole al oído, le dio un beso en la frente y mientras a Cat le entraba un escalofrío. Él vio como se alejaba, podía oír su corazón latir. Y observaba como sus caderas se movían mientras sus pensamientos volaban.

MIÉRCOLES, 10:25h.

Catherine no aparecía en el lugar que habían quedado y tampoco contestaba su teléfono. Cuando de repente Vincent oyó su teléfono sonar "_Ringringring"._ Era un teléfono desconocido.

¿Diga?

¿Hola, Sr. Keller?

Sí, yo mismo

Le llamamos del New York General. Ven inmediatamente, su amiga Catherine esta grave.

-SILENCIO-

Vincent quedó en shock mientras una lágrima se asomaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
